Why Can't They Choose?
by MoarexInxInteriorul
Summary: Whisper just moved in with the Cullen's and was imprinted on by Jacob Black, who wants her to move with him, but she doesnt want to, because she might have feelings for Jasper and Carlisle who are her mates also, but shes hiding something that has Edward.


Driving down the road. I will not look back. I will forget what has happened to me. I am a new person and I will not let him stop me. I will not let some _**boy **_take me away, because he supposed _**loves **_me. He does not love me! I do not love him! No!

I glared at myself through the review mirror, then looked back at the road. I hated my life at the moment. I hate Jacob Black. I hated the Edward Cullen. I hated my life period.

I pressed on the pedal to go faster. I was nearing 100 mph. I had no care of the world at how fast I was going.

My vision blurred with tears. When did my life go so far down hill?

With the tears in my vision, I didn't see through the fog I was driving through, and hit a pothole. My car dug forward then spun out. I didn't know what happened first. Did my car just flip, or did I just die?

I awoke in the hospital. I was alone in the room. I heard a steady beeping next to me, reassuring me that I was still alive. I could remember what had happened clearly, but I knew it was something bad, and I was pretty sure that I didn't want to remember it at all.

I heard the door creak open slowly, I heard someone walk over to my barely manageable body. I then heard, a loud sob, and felt the tears fall on to my arm.

"Whisper! My sweet sweet Whisper." I heard someone say to me, but I couldn't identify it. The voice had a southern drawl to it, and it made me curious as to who this person was. Did I know this person? Did this person know me? I already knew that, because the person had called me by my name. I then heard the door open and the person leave.

"Wait!" I tried calling out, but my voice was hoarse, and very weak. How long had I been out? My eyes slowly opened, and the color I saw was completely white. I heard the door re-open and some come back over to me.

"Yes?" The person with the southern drawl asked. I tried looking over to the person, and quickly found that I couldn't because of a brace around my neck.

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock, 'lil miss." He said.

It made me wonder what he looked like. Then I remembered him, and smiled weakly. He was a good friend of mine.

"What happened to me?" I asked hoarsely.

"You got in a horrible car wreck. You jarred your neck, broke 5 ribs, which are healed now, and were in a coma for a whole year." He answered. I gulped, weakly. Wow, I was in a wreck… I missed my birthday.

"What day is it today?" I wondered.

"January 12." He answered. I nodded a thank you.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Forks, Washington." He responded. I was still in the same place. I sighed. I heard the door open then someone come in. I tried looking, but again I couldn't see.

"Jasper, can you please leave?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I then heard Jasper leave. I gulped. I somehow knew this was going to happen.

"Whisper…" He spoke my name softly. My eyes watered.

"Jake, please… I-I… No…" I said softly.

"Whisper, you have to come with me and that's final. I will not let vampires sweep you off your feet and take you away from me! I'm your imprint, Whisper! Imprint! That means you're mine! Mine alone!" He whisper shouted.

"Jake, you can't say that." I whispered softly.

"Yes I can!" Then he was gone.

Dr. Cullen came in shortly after him. He explained what had happened to me and what was wrong with me. I slowly processed everything he told me, because he had also told me that my parents had died over the year I was in a coma. I gulped down the tears that were threatening to spill over. He then told me that he would be my guardian from now on. I nodded slowly. Being in a household with vampires, a werewolf as my imprint that just screamed happy day. Note my sarcasm.

Another month in the hospital went by, and I was released, I of course, went to the Cullen's house instead of my own. Edward was there, with Bella of course. I glared at them both. Alice glared at me, then I switched my glare to her also. Rosalie, greeted me with a hug. I smiled weakly. Emmett was giving me a disgusted look. I know most of the family here, hated my guts. Rosalie, Jasper, and Carlisle didn't though, and I was grateful for the friendships I had with them. Esme had died a few years back, because she was fighting with a newborn that ended up being stronger than her.

I sighed as I walked to my room, that I shared with Jasper. Him and Alice were together just for the fun of having sex, but they soon got bored of each other and moved on to find their true mates.

I sighed to myself and I got everything in my room situated. After that was done, I heard a knock at my door, and opened it to find Rosalie standing there. I invited her in.

"Whisper, you know I love you dearly like a sister, but I really think you should apologize to the family. They're really hurt for what you did." She said.

"What _**I **_did? I did nothing. Edward was the one to bite and rape me!" I shouted at her.


End file.
